Action Comics Vol 1 207
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * The Taylor Brothers (a pair of bandits) * Willy Danvers Other Characters: * * "Daredevil" Connors (a former circus high diver) * Matt Wilson (a Metropolis police officer) Locations: * ** ** Metropolis Police Station *** Missing Persons Bureau ** Metropolis Zoo ** Shanks Armored Car Company Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unknown Other Characters: * Captain Cryle (commander of the spaceship Moon Bounty) * Dr. Blair (medical doctor aboard the Moon Bounty) Locations: * Unknown Items: * Ultra-Violet Tracer * Space Movie Camera Vehicles: * The Moon Bounty | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unknown Supporting Characters: * Unknown Antagonists: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * Tony (a Hollywood comedian) * Lester (a Hollywood comedian) * Chota (a chimpanzee) Locations: * ** Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * Superman appeared last in the third story of ''Superman (Volume 1'') #99. He appears next in the first story of ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #7. * Lois Lane appeared last in the third story of ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #99. She appears next in the second story of third story of ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #100. * Perry White appeared last in the first story of ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #99. He appears next in the first story of ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #7. * Tommy Tomorrow appeared last in the second story of ''Action Comics'' #206. He appears next in the second story of ''Action Comics'' #208. * Congo Bill appeared last in the third story of ''Congo Bill'' #7. He appears next in the third story of ''Action Comics'' #208. * Janu appeared last in the third story of ''Congo Bill'' #7. He appears next in the third story of ''Action Comics'' #208. | Trivia = * According to this story, the Superman Medal has been presented for four years running to the person whose heroism has helped Superman the most. Nominees are named by members of the police department. * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—Art Instruction, Inc. :—Winchester Super Speed Roller Skates :—Stephens Credit Sales :—Stuart's Greetings, Inc. :—Daisy Air Rifles | Recommended = * Congo Bill | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wikipedia:Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Supermanica * Superman article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Superman article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Superman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Congo Bill article at Wikipedia * Congo Bill article at Supermanica * Congo Bill article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Congo Bill article at Mike's Amazing World of DC * Congo Bill article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Congorilla article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Lois Lane article at Wikipedia * Lois Lane article at Supermanica * Lois Lane article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Lois Lane article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}